FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a foot splint for restraint and support of a foot. The splint is used to hold the foot in position during therapy and while the patient is resting.
Although previous foot splints have successfully restrained the foot of a patient in position during therapy and while the patient is resting, existing foot splints suffer from a lack of functionality, comfort, and economy since they must be produced in several sizes and only rarely correspond to the actual size of a patient's foot.